Longing
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: A Miante fic. When the pirates and Jordan are called to Ianarea, they leave as quickly as possible, only to be lead into a trap. When Jordan is sent to Minecraftia on his own, he has to figure out how leave. But, when he meets some people, will he want to leave? Even if it means leaving behind a his family, and abandoning Ianite?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! My first Mianite fic! I own nothing except for the plot. Enjoy! (Just pretend Jerry's tree was burnt down when Dianite and Furia were seeking revenge for getting Ianites heart taken from them.)**

**Jordan POV**

I walked down the path to where Jerry's tree was being repaired by the wizards, cringing when the gaping hole in the tree became visible. I ran a hand through my messy hair, sighing. I heard footsteps approaching behind me at a slow, almost cautious pace. They finally came to a stop a few blocks behind me, and I heard Tom's voice start.

"Look Jordan, I'm sorry man. I didn't think Furia would actually try to burn the whole thing down." Tom started. I shook my head, starting to walk into my house.

"I don't blame you Tom. It's not your fault." I said, before stepping into my old house, closing the door. I head down into the vault, only to see a note attached to the frame holding _Jardons Rose_. I picked it up and started to read.

_Jordan,_

_ We were called back to Ianarea by Ianite. It is urgent. Tell no one, not even the Mianitee's. Come to the ship as soon as possible. _

_ ~Captain Capsize xxx_

I dropped the note, and began to sprint to where the ship was docked, up by Tom's new house. I slowed down when the ship came into view. I grinned at Capsize when she turned to look at me. Her lips twitched upwards before her face hardened again and she stepped onto the ship.

"Are ye comin or not Jordan?" she said. I climbed up the ladder into the boat, hauling myself up.

"I'm here. Let's go!" I said. The ship suddenly lurched forward, and we were off. I looked back at the small island I had called home for so long, and I felt an uneasy feeling twist in my stomach. I forced the lump in my throat down, and said a small goodbye in my head.

**~~~~LeTimeSkip~~~~~~**

I pored another bottle of rum down my throat, feeling the now familiar burning sensation in my throat from the strong alcohol. I couldn't stop thinking about the island and all the people I left behind. Were they worried? I hadn't thought about telling anyone were I went, or leaving a note. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, Capsizes sent filled my nose.

"Why so down Jordan? We only have about one more day until we reach Ianarea, ye should be happy." She said, lips brushing my neck as she spoke. I involuntarily shivered, my senses tingling.

"I've been gone for about two months, and I never told anyone where I went. I just hope I didn't worry anyone." She laughed, kissing me before I could speak again.

"I think I know how to take yer mind off of them." She sat on my lap and began to kiss me, until the ship jolted. A shout from above let us know that we were finally at Ianarea. She smiled at me, and stood up. "I'm going to go make sure everything is safe. Stay down here." She instructed. I mock saluted her, and she walked up to the main deck. When I was sure she was upstairs, I opened a window and ender pearled into a small area of trees near the dock. As soon as my feet hit the ground of the destroyed island, I heard a hissing sound. I felt myself tense up, and the island exploded. Heat surrounded me, and all I saw was black. The last thing I remembered was a cool feeling surrounding me and voices shouting my name.

**~~~~MagicalTimeSkip~~~~~~**

I woke up on a beach that seemed to go on forever. Suddenly, Dianite appeared in front of me, smirk on his face. "I see you fell for my trap, you fool."

"You put TnT under Ianarea. You bastered! Where the hell am I?!" I shouted, jumping up. A nauseous feeling rushed over me, and I stumbled, making Dianite chuckle.

"You are in Minecraftia, your home from now on. You _can not_ leave this land, and you will _never_ speak of the land of Mianite, any of us gods, or anything related to your past. If you do, I will murder everyone you care about, starting with that weakling Ianite. Don't think I'll spare Tomas, he is expendable. If I have too, I will murder the friends you will make here too." He said, not bothering to keep the smugness out of his voice. I growled and took a swing at him, but he disappeared. I sunk to my knees and put my head in my hands. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

**~~~~~No one's POV~~~~~~**

While mining blocks of quarts from Tuckers old house, Sonja heard a noise coming from the direction of the ocean. Her head whipped around, only to see the ship that had been missing for months. Her heart started to beat faster, knowing what this could mean.

"Tucker! The pirates are back!" she shouted, unable to keep the hope out of her voice. Since the pirates left on the same day Jordan had, the only logical explanation was that he had left with them. It was the only strand of hope they had left, if not, Jordan was most likely gone for good. She grabbed her horse and met Tucker at the bottom of the mountain. She smiled at him, mounting her horse. They took off together, Tuckers horse being slightly ahead.

"Hey Tucker, do you think he's with them?" She asked, her nerves begging to show through her calm exterior. Tucker glanced back at her, a small smile grazing his lips, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"I don't really know, Sonj. I just don't know." Tom appeared from the forest that Ianite had repaired after Jordan had disappeared, his horse going full throttle. The other two raced to catch up to him, Tom slowing down slightly. Tucker looked at his friend, worry covering his features. "Tom, whatever happens, you know this isn't your fault man." Tom looked over at him, his features defeated.

"I can't help but feel like it kind of is. " They all rode along in silence, no one having a reply. As the small group arrived at the ship, Skipper Redbeard and Captain Capsize appeared onto the dock, grief covering their features. Sonja, Tucker, and Tom jumped off their horses, and walked over to the pirates.

"Captain Capsize, did Jordan happen to go on the trip with you? He's gone, and this is the last explanation we have. Please tell us he's with you," Sonja begged, and Capsize turned and walked back onto the boat, her head down. Skipper looked at the group with a face of regret.

"I'm sorry lads. Skipper Sparklez did, come with us to Ianarea, but the island was rigged. It exploded, but we couldn't find Jordan after the explosion." The words rang in the small groups ears. Jordan, was gone, and he most likely wasn't coming back.

**That's the end of chapter one! How was it? Please R&R!**


	2. Seeing a Framiliar Face

**Chapter two is here! I hope you like it! Enjoy! I still own nothing. **

**Five Months later ~~~~No one's POV~~~~~**

Jordan walked out of his apartment, running a hand through his hair. It had been five months since Dianite had stuck him in the city of Minecraftia. Even though he missed his friends back at the island, he didn't mind life here. He had gotten a job as a YouTuber, which is where you got a camera to attach to anything (he attached his to his red shades), and you record yourself doing anything and upload it. His channel was called CaptainSparklez, and it was getting really popular. He made a lot of friends who he recorded with, but sometimes it just made him miss his friends back at the island. He, Sonja, Tucker, and Tom had grown up together on the island, with no one else there for a while. Even after they all picked their gods, they had still stayed close. He couldn't help but wonder if they worried about him and if they missed him. He also wondered if anyone had managed to find where Ianite was being held, if she was okay, and how Capsize was. He didn't want to think about them as much as he did, but they somehow always managed to worm their way back into his thoughts.

He began to walk to the park, where he was going to meet Ant and Aurey to go play the building game. Jordan walked slowly, making sure he wouldn't get there to early. His apartment complex wasn't too far from the park, so it wasn't a long walk. As he turned to walk into the park, he heard a sharp gasp behind him. "Jordan?"

He turned around, only to see Nade sprinting across the road to him. To startle to do anything, he allowed the younger man to tackle him in a hug. He hugged him back for a minute before pushing him back. "Nade, what are you doing here? How is everyone back home?" Jordan asked, a grin tugging at his lips. The younger man grinned, tugging at his mask,

"It hasn't been the same without you man. Tom has been kind of depressed, and there aren't as many pranks. Ianite and Dianite both completely disappeared and Mianite has only been around twice. I'm so happy I found you! When we go home, everything wi-"

"Nade I can't go back. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm really sorry bud." Jordan interrupted. Nade's face fell, and a cold look crossed his eyes. Jordan started to attempt to explain himself, but Nade cut him off.

"Whatever. You don't know how much time we all spent looking for you, how many sacrifices and prayers were sent to the gods, hoping that they would give us at least a hint, a stupid little _hint, _to where you were. Even after you disappeared with the pirates to Ianarea without bothering to tell anyone, or even leave _freaking note_, we all still searched for you. Doesn't that mean anything? What about Ianite? I thought you were proud to be her only true follower. What about Tom, Sonja and Tucker? You guys grew up together for god's sake. But, if really we mean _so little_ to you that you wouldn't even consider coming home, then fine. Stay here and leave everyone wondering as to why the hell you wouldn't want to come home. If I was in your place, I would do every little damn thing I could to get back to everyone." Nade growled before begging to stalk away. Jordan reached out and grabbed Nades wrist and yanked him backwards. Nade looked up at the older man, and was shocked at what he saw. Jordan's eyes were filled with regret and anger and his jaw was clenched. He hadn't seen the older man look that way. Jordan was always the calm one, the only one who thought rationally about anything. He had never seemed so upset about something, and it made Nade nervous. If the calm one of the group was this upset and worried over something, it wasn't going to be good.

"Listen, I didn't want to leave anyone. There's nothing, I repeat _nothing, _that I wanted more these past few months than to at least contact you guys and make sure everyone was okay. Of course I want to find Ianite and see Tucker, Sonja, and Tom again. If there was any way I could get home or contact you all without any consequences, I would have found it," Jordan said. The anguish in his voice was almost tangible, and Nade felt a pang of guilt for being so tough on the guy, especially without hearing his side of the story.

"I tried _everything._ I searched for loopholes, I tried leaving, sending messages in a bottle, but nothing worked. I got warning, I got smited, my house burned down, everything. I finally stopped when he threatened someone's life. I couldn't put their life on the line, I just couldn't. So I stayed here. But, you have to understand, I never wanted to stay. There is nothing I want more than to drop everything and leave with you, right here, right now. You need to realize that if I could have, I would've found a way, and I would have been gone, or you would have heard from me. Please, just understand that. And, if you decide to tell everyone that you found me, please tell them that. Just let them know I miss them, and I've tried everything. Tell them I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said, his voice becoming softer. Jordan turned and walked into the park, whipping a tear from his eye. As long as everyone from the island was okay, that's all that mattered. Even if they hated him, no one was hurt, and that was all he cared about.

**How was it? Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! R&R?**


End file.
